


Milagro de Año Nuevo

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Implied Future Romance, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Post-RE6
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016!<br/>Aquí os traigo mi primer fic del año. En este caso un Nivanfield. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir exclusivamente sobre ellos, así que aquí lo tenéis. Porque Chris y Piers se merecen un mejor final (o principio)<br/>Espero que os guste ^^</p><p>PD: os dejo el link del fanvid que publiqué por Navidad https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oG-dxP7caw</p>
    </blockquote>





	Milagro de Año Nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016!  
> Aquí os traigo mi primer fic del año. En este caso un Nivanfield. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir exclusivamente sobre ellos, así que aquí lo tenéis. Porque Chris y Piers se merecen un mejor final (o principio)  
> Espero que os guste ^^
> 
> PD: os dejo el link del fanvid que publiqué por Navidad https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oG-dxP7caw

Mastica el filete sin ganas, simplemente sintiendo que la carne es incapaz de resistirse al férreo yugo que son sus dientes. Decididamente, los filetes de su país están mejor que los de Edonia, incluso aunque no pueda apreciarlos porque le recuerdan a _cierta_ persona...  
Es 1 de enero de 2014, Año Nuevo. Han pasado seis meses desde que perdió a Piers en China. Exactamente los mismos que éste pasó buscando a Chris hasta que dio con él en aquel antro de Edonia.  
Apoyando ambos cubiertos en el plato durante unos instantes, sus ojos castaños se pasean por el bar en el que se encuentra. Hay varias parejas, pero abundan más los hombres solitarios - _como él_ \- que prefieren ahogar las penas en un vaso de alcohol antes que pasar el día con sus familias. En su caso, Chris se está tomando un café negro, bien cargado. No ha pegado ojo en toda la noche (de hecho, no ha dormido bien ni un sólo día desde lo de China) y está literalmente agotado.  
Suspirando, decide retomar la tarea que se autoimpuso nada más llegar al lugar. Pero entonces algo provoca que los cubiertos caigan al suelo con estrépito. Todo el bar se le queda mirando, algunos extrañados y otros con cierta molestia ante el repentino ruido.

\- No te creía tan fan de la carne como para comerla de desayuno en un día como hoy.

Porque delante de él, tapándole la única fuente de luz que iluminaba su mesa, se encuentra Piers. Su salvador, su mano derecha, su… _Piers_.  
De repente sus ojos y su voz le traicionan, los unos llenándose de lágrimas (¿de alegría? ¿de alivio? ¿de _culpabilidad_?) y la otra al responder con un balbuceo:

\- ¿P-Piers… ?

\- Hola, Capitán.

Y su sonrisa ilumina entonces no sólo el bar sino su cuerpo entero. Chris puede sentir cómo se eleva en el asiento. Sólo que lo ha hecho de verdad y ahora está abrazando al hombre. Con cierta vacilación al principio, éste le devuelve el gesto posando ambas manos en su espalda, simplemente dejándolas ahí. Chris siente el calor de sus palmas contra ésta y suspira.

\- ¿Cómo… ? -se separa al cabo de lo que parece una eternidad, con los ojos fijos en los color miel del otro hombre. Éste no parece tener ninguna intención de poner espacio entre ellos y Chris no puede estar más aliviado. Siempre creyó que si su compañero regresaba, le culparía por lo que ocurrió. Sí, siempre tuvo la esperanza de tenerle de vuelta. Aunque jamás pensó que se cumpliría.

\- En una inspección del lugar, hallaron mi cuerpo moribundo en el puerto de _Lanshiang_. Por mi uniforme enseguida se dieron cuenta de qué era, así que llamaron a las asistencias y me recogieron -explica-. Me he pasado estos seis meses en un tanque, recuperándome físicamente… Me inyectaron la vacuna que hicieron con la sangre de ese chico, Jake Muller, esperando conseguir buenos resultados -abre los brazos para que Chris le eche un buen vistazo. Salvo por algunas finas líneas que surcan tanto su brazo derecho como su rostro a modo de cicatriz, apenas se nota su lucha contra el virus- Lo lograron.

\- Seis meses… -Chris frunce el ceño.- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?

\- No estaban seguros de poder salvarme. _Demonios_ , ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de querer ser salvado. Era un _monstruo_ , Capitán. Un ser deforme… Nadie se merece vivir así -termina en un murmullo.

Están en un sitio público y no quiere que la gente que está allí se entere de sus asuntos.  
Chris, sintiendo su incomodidad, le ofrece ir a su apartamento para continuar la conversación. Piers no se lo piensa y acepta.

 

 

Ya en el apartamento, Piers se encuentra de pie en su salón, inspeccionando cada rincón en busca de fotos. Éste está en la cocina, sacando dos botellines de la nevera. Van a necesitarlos.  
Cuando vuelve y le ve así no puede evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Piers parece avergonzado entonces y, raudo, se sienta en el sofá con ambas manos sobre su regazo. Chris se sienta junto a él, alargando uno de los botellines. El más joven lo agarra y bebe un trago.

\- Sólo buscaba… fotos tuyas.

\- ¿Fotos mías? -bebe, sin dejar de observarle ni un segundo. Teme que si pestañea desaparezca.

Piers simplemente asiente, jugueteando con la etiqueta de la cerveza.- Hace tiempo le pedí a tu hermana que me enseñase alguna foto tuya de joven, pero supongo que estaría muy ocupada y no pudo mandarme ninguna… Una pena. 

\- ¿A Claire? -eso sorprende a Chris.- No sabía que os conociérais… 

\- Fue ella quien sugirió que trabajase contigo -dice Piers con suavidad.- Yo ya había oído hablar mucho de ti. El _Legendario Chris Redfield_ , mata-zombies, _Capitán Ejemplar_ , **_gran persona_**. Y cuando se me dio la oportunidad de trabajar contigo, no pude negarme. Ha sido un orgullo servir a tu lado, Chris.

\- ¿"Ha"… ? -cita, algo angustiado. Y por un momento piensa que todo es producto de su mente, que Piers no está en su casa diciendo todas esas cosas que suenan a despedida.

\- No puedo seguir en la _BSAA_ , no con el virus aún circulando por mis venas… Nada me gustaría más que continuar trabajando junto a ti pero no se me permite -vuelve a pegarle un trago a su botellín y lo deja sobre la mesita de café antes de ponerse en pie. Chris le imita casi enseguida, con la duda en sus ojos.- Tengo que ir a hacerme un chequeo, y aún duermo en las Instalaciones… Están preocupados por si recaigo, por si… resulto ser una amenaza.

Chris traga saliva con fuerza ante esto, desechando cualquier nefasto pensamiento al respecto. Porque eso no va a pasar. No va a perderle de nuevo. No si puede evitarlo.

\- Podrías… vivir aquí. Así, con alguien de la _BSAA_ vigilándote no tendrían que preocuparse por si ocurre cualquier cosa. Yo me ocuparía de… -No, no va a decirlo. También sabe que no sería capaz. Piers también, porque tras la inicial sorpresa, su mirada se suaviza y se lleva una mano a la nuca, masajeándosela en un gesto nervioso.

\- ¿Estás... seguro? No quiero ser una molestia...

\- No eres ninguna molestia, Piers -y Chris se sorprende al darse cuenta de que es prácticamente la primera vez que le nombra desde el milagroso encuentro en el bar. El balbuceo no cuenta.- Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo. Hay espacio de sobra...

Y es la verdad. Su apartamento tiene dos habitaciones extra además de la suya, así que por espacio no será.

Piers asiente despacio y alarga entonces una mano hacia él. Chris la mira y después a Piers, tratando de descubrir sus intenciones.- Es bueno estar de vuelta...

\- Sí que lo es... -musita Chris, estrechando su mano.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, Capitán -sonríe el más joven.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, Piers... -le devuelve la sonrisa el nombrado, antes de abrazarle nuevamente (no puede remediarlo, han sido seis meses muy duros) y susurrar en su oído.- Vamos, te enseñaré un albúm de fotos que Claire se dejó olvidado… E igual podríamos agregar un par más antes de que termine el día. Se pasará por aquí para comer. Si te parece bien, claro.

\- Eso me encantaría, Chris… Gracias.

" _Gracias a ti, Piers. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por todo lo que se viene_ ," piensa para sí. El chico aún abrazado a sí y sin intenciones de apartarse.


End file.
